Extraña Necesidad
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [LxL] Cuando parece que todo es el final para L algo extraordinario ocurre, dandole la vuelta al asunto totalmente.


_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del autor de Death Note. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Bueno he tenido varias peticiones sobre un oneshot de esta serie, todo el mundo sabrá que yo me suelo dedicar a escribir sobre Naruto yaoi, pero bueno… me dio por leerme este manga, por supuesto en tan poco tiempo solo he alcanzado hasta el tomo siete y no creo que siga UU, pero suficiente para hacer un breve oneshot, jeje. Al no haber leído nada sobre ellos, es normal que me cueste mas mantener sus caracteres, así que perdonadme, además que L me tiene loca UU. Para entenderlo en su plenitud tenéis que estar totalmente pendientes, lo he querido hacer todo lo parecido posible a como yo veo el manga. Este oneshot se centra en el momento en que L la palma T.T bueno leerlo y veréis que os parece. Dedicado a Nekoi, que se le gusta mucho y los únicos doujin que tengo me los ha pasado ella, arigato preciosa, te devuelvo el favor._**

**EXTRAÑA NECESIDAD**

Lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, el temblar de su mano cuando quiso aguantar la cucharilla, el desvanecimiento de su cuerpo y el golpe seco contra el suelo. Rápidamente fui a agarrarlo e interpretar mi ya pensada estrategia. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, pronto borraría todas las huellas que me delataran como Kira, sería el nuevo dios de la justicia en este mundo.

Sus ojos se opacaron mientras me miraban con… sorpresa? No, mas bien era resentimiento, aunque no tenía claro si a mí o a sí mismo. Pero era divertido observar su desfigurada mueca, sus labios temblorosos y empezando a volverse de un tono púrpura, fue en ese momento que con el último aliento dijo algo que me dejó en trance.

**-Yo… odio… a Kira… pero a Yagami Light… yo… yo…-.**

Unos segundos fue lo que tardé en reaccionar, mierda… no entendía porque el pecho me comenzó a doler, de una manera que a primera hora pensé que yo también iba a ser asesinado, pero no… o por lo menos no por Ren… Mi acción en ese momento fue incomprensiva, tanto tiempo estrujándome los sesos para crear un plan perfecto y echarlo por la borda con cuatro secas palabras.

**-¡Ren, no lo mates!-,** chillé sin comprenderlo.

Desvié la vista del frente y la volví de nuevo hacia L, este comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, y pude notar como la mano que por unos instantes se había aferrado a mi camiseta ahora caía inerte sobre su propio pecho. Y quedó allí, yaciendo entre mis brazos, pálido y por una vez en su vida con el rostro sereno.

Las voces de mi alrededor se escuchaban como en lo más profundo de un pozo, solo podía observarlo, tantas veces que había soñado con ese momento y ahora era como si una parte de mi también muriera. ¿Por qué habría tenido que nacer este sentimiento cuando no tenía memoria? Ahora ya que había echo un hueco en mi corazón no había forma de expulsarlo.

De repente Ryuuzaki volvió a abrir lo ojos, incrementando sus notables ojeras y lo primero que hizo fue enviarme una mirada de desconcierto, como si ya tuviera asumido que debía morir y este no era su lugar.

No sabía que hacer, ni que pensar, en ese momento todas mis capacidades estaban centradas en un punto concreto. Había cometido un error. Ahora L me descubriría, sabría que yo era Kira, tenía que buscar una salida a aquella metedura de pata. Siempre estaría Misa para echarle las culpas, pero Ren me mataría si le causara daño alguno, ella misma… sería una posibilidad.

L volvía a levantarse con la mano en el pecho y sus labios aún temblorosos, había vuelto de la muerte, y todo gracias a mi estupidez. Los demás se inclinaron a ayudarlo, a cogerlo de todos lados para levantarlo, otro pinchazo me hizo usar mi instinto y gritarles.

**-¡Soltadlo!-,** me miraron entre sorprendidos y extrañados, no actuaba con normalidad, rectifiqué, **-ahora puede ser que ese shinigami nos esté viendo, si usa sus ojos podrá saber nuestro nombre con solo mirarnos a la cara, es mejor salir de aquí, arriesgarse será un incremento de muertes innecesarias, yo me quedaré con Ryuuzaki, por favor, salid-.**

Lo dejaron sentado en la silla y todos miraron a mi padre, esperando órdenes aunque ya no fuera el jefe de policía, este, después de responder con gesto de confianza asintió y salieron de la sala todo lo apresurado posibles.

Y en cuestión de segundos nos quedamos solos. Mirándonos sin saber que había sucedido hace apenas algunos minutos. Nuestra vida se regía a base de esquemas que nosotros creábamos previamente en la cabeza, siguiendo cada paso con exactitud, reflexionando los puntos a seguir y reformar. Aquello que estaba pasando nos había sacado los límites razonables haciendo que siguiéramos un carril erróneo para nosotros e instintivamente probable.

**-Nueve por ciento-,** dejaron escapar sus labios después de poder recobrar el aire y apaciguar el dolor.

Esperé unos segundos, nueve… nueve… claro, aun en aquella situación ante todo estaban sus probabilidades.

**-Menos aún…-,** terminé por afirmar, sin dejar de pensar que ficha mover para salir aireado de esta.

**-Bajo tu opinión, Light-kun-,** respiró hondo y acomodó sus rodillas sobre la silla, pegándolas todo lo posible al pecho, **-ciertamente era lo que yo pensaba… ¿sabes? Somos demasiado iguales como para no entendernos, y eso es lo que nos hace mas difíciles-,** se llevó un dedo a la boca y se mordió una uña, **-¿sigues negándolo?-.**

Su forma de hablar me ponía nervioso, ya empezaba de nuevo con sus típicas encerronas, le encantaba intentar ponerme a prueba, y yo estaba amoldando cada posible respuesta que traspasaba con agilidad mi mente. La solución estaba clara, desviar el asunto de Kira sin tener que adentrarnos en otro aún más peligroso. Respondiéndole la intensidad de su mirada por otra algo más inocente, me decidí.

**-¿No estas nervioso? Todo el mundo debería temer por su vida cuando ya ha estado a punto de perderla¿Por qué no huyes? Ren aun sigue dentro del edificio-,** esperaba que eso bastase, aunque supe que había sido todo lo contrario cuando su rostro se estirazó y se sonrió a si mismo, agrandando los ojos.

**-¿Porque no huyes tu¿O es que Kira tiene algún tipo de relación con ella y sabes que no te hará nada?-.**

Muy sutil, pero no caería en algo así. Si le contestaba directamente, estaría dando por echo que era Kira, pero si daba un rodeo…

**-Sabes muy bien que no lo soy, ha sido el shinigami, ella tiene libertad propia para decidir sus acciones, ya lo has visto-,** su sonrisa triunfal siguió.

**-Aun sigues aquí-. **

Me di cuenta que era verdad, al pedir a Ren que no le matara yo mismo había dado a entender que ella obedecería mi orden, y así lo hizo. No cabía duda alguna de que ya la conocía. L era alguien difícil de engatusar con cualquier pantomima, la única salida era….

**-¿De donde salía el nueve por ciento si tan seguro estas de que soy Kira?-,** desviarlo del tema

Se quedó dudando por unos minutos mientras seguía contemplándome con aquellos enormes ojos, sudé un poco sin poder remediarlo, tendría que ser rápido muy rápido de pensamiento.

**-Muy simple, el ochenta y uno por cierto es Kira, pero el nueve por ciento es Yagami Light-,** parecía que lo que estaba diciendo era lo mas lógico pues su carita estaba dudosa, y algo encogida.

**-Eso solo sería probable en el caso que yo fuera el primer Kira, pero no lo soy-,** me apresuré a contestar casi como una costumbre, dándome cuenta en el acto que solo hacía dar vueltas en sus frases.

**-Solo sabes decir eso-,** frunció el ceño, **-contra mas lo hagas mas veces afirmarás que si lo eres-,** me lo estaba dejando bastante claro.

Ahora si que no sabía que decir. Si realmente estaba totalmente seguro de que era Kira ¿porque no intentaba huir? Pues lo mas lógico es que lo matara, sin embargo estaba ahí de lo más tranquilo intentado acorralarme. No podía seguir por ninguno de los antiguos caminos, tenía que buscar uno nuevo, la mejor forma es darle lo que quería.

**-¿Y que harías si lo fuera?-,** intenté mantenerme firme, no dar ni un solo gesto de debilidad.

**-Antes te ajusticiaría-,** apretó aún mas la mordedura de su dedo, estaba… ¿nervioso?

**-¿Antes…?-.**

**-Si, ahora… sería bastante hipócrita, porque no solo estaría ejecutando a Kira "el asesino en serie" si no también a Yagami Light "mi único amigo"-,** soltó como cualquier cosa, sin dejar escapar con esa intensa mirada alguno de mis gestos.

De nuevo me hacía reflexionar¿amigo¿Había dicho realmente eso¿Como podría considerar un amigo a alguien que ha intentado matarlo desde que se conocieron? A no ser que… se refiriera a…

**-¿Me estas diciendo que no soy capaz de controlar mis actos en su totalidad? Sabes que si, Ryuuzaki-.**

**-No cuando quién te controla es alguien superior-,** observó la Death Note que había encima de la mesa y la agarró con dos dedos, agitándola ante mis propios ojos, **-¿crees que si la quemara, volverías a ser tú mismo?-.**

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, de ninguna manera podía permitir que lo hiciera, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. En un rápido movimiento intenté arrebatársela de la mano, exponiéndome aún más a la idea de que era Kira, pero… ¿tenía alguna otra salida? No me dejó alcanzarla, dio un pequeño salto y buscó un mechero que había sobre la mesa de ordenadores. Lo colocó bajo la Death Note.

**-No lo hagas-,** más que ordenar se lo pedí, intentando que mi color de cara no se tornara pálido.

**-¿Ves como estas controlado por ella?-,** retiré la mano que tenía extendida y la dejé caer a un costado. No, él nunca la quemaría, era su única prueba para atraparme. Solo era un farol.

**-Quémala entonces-,** le animé, deseando que mi deducción fuera cierta.

Y así fue, con una larga mirada volvió a soltarla con sus dos deditos en la mesa y se encorvó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

**-Tardaste en esclarecer que no lo haría, ante la tensión pierdes facultades, Light-kun-.**

Tan veloz que casi no me había dado cuenta, ya lo tenía justo frente a mi cara, con los ojitos achicados y escrutándome como le encanta hacer, intentando, por supuesto, deducir mi siguiente movimiento.

**-Ryuuzaki…-,** susurré cuando casi lo tenía pegando con mi nariz, en otro momento tendría ganas de estrangularlo pero ahora…

**-Ese nueve por ciento ¿también me considera su amigo?-,** estaba deseando conocer mi respuesta, pues tan equivocado estaba él como yo.

**-No, ninguna de las partes te quiere como a un amigo-,** antes de darme cuenta ya le había afirmado que era Kira, aunque… él ya sabía que tenía las horas contadas.

Se puso triste y agachó la cabeza, aún dudaba entre si seguir preguntando o conformarse con la dolorosa aclaración, no le dio importancia alguna a lo de Kira, para él ya estaba claro desde hacía mucho.

Se volvió de nuevo y esta vez mordiéndose el pulgar volvió a formular otra pregunta trampa.

**-¿Y alguno que no fuera amistad u odio?-,** al principio me quedé pensando un momento, pero más tarde caí en lo que podría estar queriendo averiguar. Ahora la duda estaba en… ¿se había realmente vuelto loco para poder ni siquiera llegar a barajar esa posibilidad? Aunque… si la usaba a mi favor… podría serme muy útil.

**-¿Quieres decir que tu sientes otra cosa?-,** después me di cuenta que tendría que haber sido algo mas explícito, conociéndolo…

**-Lastima… similitud… admiración… rencor… necesidad…-,** iba formulando una detrás de otra mientras con un pie se tocaba el otro, y ponía una linda carita pensativa observando el techo.

Todas eran tan distintas que me era imposible llegar a una central ¿quiere decir eso que estaba equivocado en mi suposición? No espera… había dicho… ¿necesidad?

**-¿A que te refieres con la última¿Qué puedo tener yo que tu necesites?-,** esta vez no quería ganarle, solo… tenía curiosidad.

**-A tí-,** se rascó la mejilla y continuó encogiendo los deditos de los pies uno encima de otro, **-yo siempre he estado solo y nunca he conocido a nadie como tu, definitivamente, prefiero morir antes de volver a quedarme solo-.**

Me quedé impactado¿como podía él estar tan pancho después de decir una cosa como aquella? Hasta se podría decir que me mirada con timidez¿sería la primera vez que no sabría que le iba a contestar? porque sería algo nuevo.

Y por mucho que lo intenté, al final, mi máscara cayó rompiéndose en pedazos.

**-Lo admito, por una parte, como Kira, tengo ganas de matarte, pero por otra, y a causa de todo el tiempo vivido contigo mientras no tenía mi memoria, no puedo hacerlo, creo que comencé a experimentar agrado por tí, me es imposible-,** me masajeé la cara ¿Cómo había sido capaz de soltarle toda aquella verborrea? Y lo peor es… ¿para que¿Con que motivo? Muy pronto lo descubrí.

Con un sonrisita triunfal dejó de morderse el dedo y acercó extremadamente su cara a la mía. Al principio mi reacción fue retirarme, pero pronto sentí su cálido aliento encima de mis labios, el ronroneo de su cuerpo a mi alrededor mientras mantenía esa extraña postura suya. Definitivamente me quedé quieto. Costaría deshacerme de la lógica por varios minutos, pero tendría que hacerlo para esta vez poder manejar la situación.

**-¿Qué clase de agrado?-.**

Susurró justamente en mi oreja, su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al mío, y aunque anhelaba de alguna forma su tacto el mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

**-Tu deberías saberlo, calculaste el nueve por ciento¿no?-,** tragué saliva y esperé a ver como actuaba.

Sonrió apretando los labios y sus ojos también se redondearon hermosamente. Después de observarme con aquel gesto por unos minutos, se lanzó sobre mí, tirándome al suelo para quedar él encima.

**-Nunca me distes un beso de despedida, ni aún cuando me estaba muriendo en tus brazos-,** su voz melosa resultó bastante embriagadora, me cautivó al momento.

Pensé como actuar, yo usaba a las mujeres para conseguir mis fines, ahora me sentía usado por él, como si enamorarme fuera la única oportunidad de seguir vivo que tenía. En cierto modo así había sido. Pero… solo pensar que lo tuviera planeado y todo fuera una falsa me dolía muy dentro. ¿Donde se había ido mi frialdad? me sentía totalmente vulnerable a él. Y tuve que dejar que todo siguiera su rumbo, ya pensaría en algo mas tarde.

**-Te lo puedo dar ahora…-,** me atreví, rodeándole la cintura con mis brazos.

Parecía no creer lo que oía, primero me escrutó con la mirada seriamente, y después alzó una ceja. ¿Pensaba que era otro truco para despistarlo y ordenarle a Ren que esta vez si le matara? Podía saber claramente que eso es lo que pasaba por su mente. Aunque me gustaba verlo martirizado, también me agradaba intentar quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, aun cuando ni yo sabía lo que haría después.

Apreté el agarre que mantenía en su pequeña cintura y lo volví rodando ambos por el suelo. Conseguir dejarlo debajo de mi cuerpo y lo abracé, absorbiendo todo el aroma de su cabello azulado cuando dejé mi mejilla pegada a la suya. El calor de su cuerpo me invadía, sus leves movimientos solo provocaban rozarme suavemente, provocándome. Se lo volví a susurrar.

**-¿No quieres que te bese ahora¿Qué te dé todos los que debí y no hice?-.**

Me apoyé en los antebrazos y separé escasamente nuestras caras, quedando aun la puntita de la nariz pegada. Su mirada desorbitada se clavaba en la mía, la contestación indecisa atrapada deslizándose en sus labios. Decidí actuar.

Me incliné restando la poca distancia que había y sellé sus labios, en un roce fino, delicado, pero potente. Antes de que pudiera hablarle me había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y la cadera con las piernas, de ninguna manera se quería separar de mí y eso me hacía hasta gracia.

Presionó con desesperación mi boca hasta conseguir que la abriera completamente para él, entremezcló los labios con rápidos movimientos mientras iba colando su fogosa lengua y peleando bruscamente con la mía. Experimenté también la mismas ansias de comerle, compartíamos un deseo que nos había mantenido juntos por mucho tiempo, mas que la misma cadena. Y lo penoso de todo, es que él único que se había dado cuenta había sido él y no yo.

**-Cien por cien-,** suspiró dentro de mi boca, completamente satisfecho.

Lo único que pude hacer es soltar un gruñidito gutural en forma interrogativa, pues mi concentración estaba toda centrada en poder controlar mis acciones antes de que se desbocaran completamente y cometiera algún error fatal.

**-Ya eres completamente mío, Light-kun-,** lo observé sorprendido¿pero que diablos decía ahora? Sin embargo no se inmutó ante mi severa mirada, sino que se abrazó con mas fuerza y me volvía a susurrar al oído de aquella forma que sabía que me aturdía, -**adiós… Kira-,** rió bajito.

Confundido seguí el movimiento de su mano, sacó una cerilla de su bolsillo y la prendió deslizándola con rapidez en sus vaqueros. Ahora entendía que estaba haciendo, pero antes de que pudiera arrebatársela esta ya estaba sobre la Death note, abrasándola.

Intenté levantarme del suelo, tenía que apagarlo, tenía que buscar algo, tenía que evitar que se hiciera ceniza. Y fue cuando me retuvo por la cintura hasta dejarme sentado en el suelo, abrazándome con fuerza por detrás. Sentía la sangre hervir, mis labios sangraban de los fuerte que me los mordía. Forcejeaba violentamente pero no podía deshacer el agarre. Totalmente furioso levanté el brazo y le pegué un codazo en la cara, sin embargo no respondió, se quedó completamente pegado a mi espalda, aguantando los golpes. No podía hacer nada, tenía que aunque sea vengarme.

**-¡Ren, ahora sí, mátalo!-,** pero nada ocurría, **-¡Ren!-,** nada, **-Ryuuzaki, has sido un estúpido, esa era la única prueba que tenías de que yo era Kira¿Cómo me encerrarás ahora¡Has perdido este caso!-,** le grité notando como empezaba a perder la mayoría de mis recuerdos sobre la Death Note.

Evitó el último golpe y me agarró fuertemente de la muñeca, descansó la barbilla en mi hombro y me rozó el cuello con sus cabellos azulados. Yo estaba comenzando a quedarme en shock por las vueltas enloquecidas de mi mente, los recuerdos iban y venían, estaba totalmente desconcertado.

**-No, he ganado. He conseguido acabar con Kira y recuperado a Yagami Light¿que mas necesito?-.**

Antes de poder perder el conocimiento algo rondó mi mente, una palabra, un sentimiento suyo… necesidad¿que más necesitaba a parte de mí? Nada…

Cuando la Death Note se hizo cenizas, yo me caí casi inconsciente en sus brazos. ¿Porque Ryuuzaki me necesitaba¿Será que me quiere tanto como yo a él?

**-¿Ryuuzaki?-,** pregunté un poco aturdido, me había sentido débil sin un porque, a lo mejor por no comer muy bien durante la investigación de ese tal Kira.

**-¿Me odias?-,** sus ojos redondos estaban fijos en los míos¿odiarlo?

**-¿Porque tendría que odiarte? aunque…-,** me levanté un poco para poder parparme la frente, me dolía, **-me has acusado siempre de ser Kira, tienes de una vez que darte cuenta de que no lo soy-.**

Se sentó a mi lado, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y el dedito en la boca, sonriéndome con los ojos bien abiertos.

**-Ahora si que tengo claro que "tu" no lo eres-,** se acercó un poco mas hasta montarse encima de mí y abrazarme el cuello. Yo que seguía sentado le correspondía sin saber muy bien porque, fue más bien por instinto, **-gracias por salvarme la vida-,** susurró despacio en mi oído.

**-¿Yo?-,** Estaba desconcertado aun más cuando sus labios se jugaron con los míos.

Juguetonamente coló su lengua en mi boca y empezó a rozarla con picardía, mientras sus manos alborotaban mi cabello, entremezclando sus dedos en él.

**-Si, tú, Yagami Light-,** reafirmó, volviéndome a besar.

**--**

_**Algunas se quedaran decepcionadas por no haber escrito un buen lemon, pero no se… si alguien me lee y gusta, es decir que me digan que he podido plasmar bien el manga, entonces me comprometo a hacer una pequeña parte con algunos celos y un lemon, prometido.**_

**_Ojalá el manga hubiera terminado en el tomo siente y de esta forma T.T pero claro sería mucho pedir UU Espero que se haya entendido todo, que es algo lioso la verdad, lo iba a escribir en tercera persona, pero pensé que sería mucho mas difícil expresar que pensaba cada uno y en primera persona tenía la oportunidad de poner todo lo que tramaba aunque fuera uno de ellos, y para que quedaran las cosas mas claras me decidí por Light XD_**

**_Por último decir que no le he llamado Raito porque yo el manga me lo he leído con Light y se puede pronunciar como quiera que para mí siempre se llamará así XD_**

**_Bueno si hay suerte pues nos vemos en la segunda parte jeje, espero que os haya gustado a todos y sobre todo a ti, Nekoi n.n_**


End file.
